The present invention relates to electric heat seal apparatus, and more specifically to an electric heat pen which can be used as a hand-held heat sealing device as well as a hand-held gold-blocking press.
A variety of heat sealing apparatus have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. Exemplars of these apparatus are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,650,690 entitled "HEAT PENCIL"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,900 entitled "HEAT SEALING DEVICE"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,549 entitled "HEAT SEAL APPARATUS"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,806 entitled "PEN BASE ELECTRIC HEAT SEALER". These apparatus are functional, however they are specifically designed for heat sealing purpose only. It is practical to utilize the heat of a heat sealing apparatus for other purposes.